


Stiaac Makes Derek Jealous

by Alazan



Series: TW/SU||Stiles is a Gem||Fusion [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Fusion, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Derek, Kanima, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Stiles Is A Half-Human, Stiles is a Crystal Gem, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Stiles, Erica, and Isaac trap Jackson in the Jungle, Jackson unleashes the Kanima. The evil lizard is about to strike Isaac when Stiles tackles him out of the way. They tumble and roll on the ground, there's a blinding light and when it dies down...Stiaac's looking around very confused. </p><p>Not as intimidating as Sterek, but Stiaac is still enough to take on the Kanima and even wound a bit. The Fusion causes Scott and the remaining of Derek's pack to question things more. Isaac's...comfortable not being alone. Stiles is...getting used to Fusing. </p><p>Derek? He wants it undone pronto! </p><p>(I'm having fun with these xD )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiaac Makes Derek Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I am kinda now planning a more serious TW/SU crossover but for now these are small one-chapter fics I'll write before heading to work regarding the ship names as Fusions.

"It's waking up..." Erica said with a slight panic. 

"Give it more of the drug!" Stiles demanded hurriedly.

Isaac lifted up the needle they had used. The only one they had...and it was _empty_.

"You used _ALL_ of it and don't have any _MORE_!?" Stiles cried. 

Before either wolf could reply, Jackson grew scales and roared at them. Erica grabbed Stiles's hand while Isaac pressed against his pack as the three shuffled out of the room they were locked in with the Kanima. Erica was leading them through the crowd, pulling Stiles along, while the Kanima gave chase. 

Stiles turned his head back and saw the Kanima was on the ceiling and about to attack Isaac. He pulled his hand away from Erica's hold as he lunged and tackled Isaac out of the way. Stiles's gem began to glow and when he made contact with Isaac there was a bright, blinding light as the two fused. 

When the light died down, on the ground looking very confused was...a dirty blond, slightly wavy haired, one blue eyed-one amber eyed being. 

Stiaac. 

"Wha...what happened?"  
"It's hard to explain but right now let's focus on Jackson!"

The Kanima lunged again and Stiles tried to get his shield going but it wasn't summoning. He held his hands out and summoned a blue bubble that protected them from the attack and made the Kanima fall backwards. Stiles in the form Stiaac tried to summon it's weapon and a staff like speak materialized in his hand. He guessed that made sense since both him and Isaac were lacrosse players and the weapon sort of look like a lethal lacrosse stick. 

Stiaac stumbled a bit, and barely dodged a few of the Kanima's attacks as it got used to working together. But they eventually found their rhythme and began working together. They held their own against the Kanima. When the Kanima tried to paralyze them by stabbing the back of their neck with it's tail, Stiaac blocked it with their staff by jabbing the pointy end _into_ the Kanima's tail. 

The Kanima let out a pained shriek before scurrying off, knowing it was in danger. 

A smile broke through on Stiaac's face as he lifted his staff and cheered. "YES!" 

"What...the hell...are _you_!?" 

Stiaac turned around to look at Erica. He blinked because he didn't really know what to respond with. Soon, Scott and Derek found them too. Scott looked very confused while Derek just looked pissed. 

* * *

 

"Separate." Derek demanded once everyone was gathered at the abandoned train station.

" _What_?" Stiaac replied, flabbergasted. 

"What are you?" Boyd asked. 

"You smell like Isaac _and_ Stiles....but like a blend." Erica commented. 

Stiaac sighed as he flopped down on a crate. "Okay, let's start there. I'm...a Fusion. Stiles isn't fully human. I mean he is!...well, only half. On his dad's side."

Scott frowned. "What about on his mom's side? Wait, wait, wait...why are you talking about him like he's gone? I thought...you're both...you know..." Scott said as he interlocked his fingers to show togetherness.

"I am. We are...I...It's complicated, okay? I'm...Stiaac? Yeah, Stiaac. I am made from Isaac and Stiles fused together. We're still in here but we sort of... _become_ me. So I'm not _them_." Stiaac scratched his head. That sounded more well explained in his head. 

"If Stiles isn't fully human, then what is he?" Boyd asked.

Stiaac looked up at the ceiling before he lifted his shirt and showed them their amber gem in his belly button. "He's a Crystal Gem. Like his mother...an alien race with different abilities."

The rest of the pack had different expressions but they were all shocked to some degree.

"Aliens? Seriously!?" Scott demanded, and then asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me!?"

"You're not really the best at keeping secrets, dude..." Stiaac deadpanned.

"Unfuse." Derek broke up whatever bantering was going to happen and made his desires known once more.

Stiaac looked at him with confusion. "Why?"

"Because I said so and I'm your Alpha." To prove his point, he flashed his red eyes.

"You may be Isaac's Alpha, but not mine! And...maybe I should stay a little longer!" Stiaac said.

"What? Why!?" Derek demanded before ordering. "No, I don't care. I said unfuse, right _now_!"  

"I have a better chance at defeating the Kanima. I'm _stronger_ like this!" Stiaac argued. 

"Isaac's a werewolf! He already is stronger!" Derek argued back.

"We're all werewolves minus Stiles and none of us, even working together have a chance against this thing! Not even you as an Alpha! Like this, I have a better shot!"(Isaac)   
"He's got a point. When you and I were fused, our roar was enough to send it flying." (Stiles)  
"You fused with Derek?"(Isaac)  
"It was my first time. I didn't know I could. But...yeah..." (Stiles)

"That's...creepy. It's both of their voices formed into a new one." Erica commented. 

"We're fused but not completely in sync." Stiaac replied. 

Derek, unamused about this anymore, grabbed Stiaac's hand and dug his claws into his wrist. Stiaac cried out in pain but there was a glow and Stiles and Isaac were forced apart. 

Stiles and Isaac groaned and rubbed their heads as they sat up. Scott ran to Stiles while Erica and Boyd ran to Isaac. 

"We have things to discuss. This...Fusion thing can be an advantage. But none of my wolves are allowed to do it anymore. If it becomes an option, then it's with me and me only. Understood?" Derek demanded while he spoke to everyone but kept his eyes on Stiles. 

"Not really but I'm kinda tired. So yeah...Sterek will be the fusion to tackle the Kanima if we can ever organize an attack." Stiles mocked saluted Derek before falling into Scott's arms. "Take me home buddy...I need a nap."

* * *

 

The pack of wolves watches as Scott took Stiles home and then Derek turned his glare to Isaac. 

Erica smirked with mirth. "Ooooh. Someone's in trouble~" 


End file.
